Woman On A Mission
by Ebonytwinkle
Summary: Karin is a woman on a mission to get her man! [Karin[Sasuke?]]


**Disclaimer:** Don't own Naruto! If I did I might not have thrown everyone off with the nin-cats. Lol, those came out of nowhere…

**Warnings:** Pointless drabble : )

**Pairings: **Karin and Sasuke (if only in _her_ head)

**Rating:** T I guess…lol

Woman On A Mission

Hmph.

This trip was proving to be a more of hassle than she had originally hoped. Not that she was complaining about the travel or anything (the group got enough of that thanks to another idiot itinerating with them…she likes to pretend he doesn't exist.), but there were other little nuisances proving difficult to work around. Two of them to be more precise.

First off was this horrid mission they were on.

Not only did she find it stupid and boring, but she also believed it to be ridiculously pointless. Her own family was slain when she was very young and she was taken away to be experimented on, but you don't see _her _running off to play the 'great avenger'. No. If they were weak enough to get killed in the first place, then it was their own damn fault they were dead. Still, she supposed she could let _that _little detail slide. (She'd chalk it up to chivalry or some crap like that.)

Even so, this mission only seems to get worst. She felt as though she were on some wild goose chase. Every little clue they found pertaining to Akatsuki led to a dead end and quite frankly their elusiveness was getting on her nerves!

Another gaudy little factor playing into this horrible mission, were the two others that were on it. One overly massive twit that was the supposed brawns of the operation, and an excessively talkative moron whose preferred topic of choice was either some stupid reason he believed himself to be the strongest and finest out of the group, or a whine marathon that mostly consisted of 'I'm hungry', 'it's hot', 'this thing's heavy', 'can we take a break?', 'are you going to drink all that?'. For the most part she tuned him out, (How else was she to keep her sanity?) but some days she couldn't help but wish for better company (or to knock his head clean off his body…stupid water regenerating crap!).

Lastly, this mission was seriously cutting into her beauty regimen! On sunny days, the sun would fry her skin leaving her either sun burned or with a ridiculous looking farmer's tan. On windy day her beautiful hair was blown every which way leaving knots and tangles in its wake. On rainy days…well, it pretty much did the same thing except with a bonus 'wet chicken' effect (or at least that's what she felt like with the sopping locks plastered to the sides of her cheeks and neck). But not only that, she was beginning to suspect _all _of them were in desperate need of a bath…even her beloved. The last time they stopped in a town with a bath house had been too long ago for comfort. This final straw was the one that set her back in her own mission. She really didn't want to be standing by her future lover's side when she was reeking of dirt and days old perspiration!

The second little nuisance was her man himself!

He was proving to be the most difficult of the two! Why he insisted on continuing the mission was beyond her, but if killing his brother meant he would be free to focus solely on her once it was all over and done with, then so be it. She had no problem offering her own hands to help with the process either.

Now why he decided to bring along a lunatic that could potentially snap at any second, as well as a raving idiot that made _her_ want to snap, completely eluded her! It was like he was purposely testing her or something! Still, if it all _was_ a test, she would swallow down her qualms and keep composed. She would try not to let them get the better of her, if only to get him to notice how patient she could be.

She would be more annoyed with his lack of response towards her if his aloofness wasn't so damn hot! It was almost as if they were playing a game; him, attempting to ignore her advances while she so desperately strived to get a rise out of him (in more ways then one). She knew she was making some progress, as the colder he got towards her only meant the more he had to struggle with himself to block out her charm. She would woo him in no time, yet!

But she _was _a little confused as to why he would want to play such a game in the first place…? Perhaps behind that stoic mask of his laid a shy, timid man? Wah! How cute would that be!!! She blushed just thinking about it! Her poor baby, he just needs a confident woman to help break down those walls of his and then he would be free to love her more openly. Maybe she just needed to exude herself more. Show a little more leg in a less than subtle way, take off her glasses and bat her pretty eyes just a bit more, possible even play with her zipper on hot days.

Of course all of this was to be done when the others weren't around; she wouldn't have any unwanted attention. After all, she was still a shinobi on duty. But when it came to matters of the heart, she was a woman on a mission, and her mission was Sasuke.

**

* * *

**AN: Not sure where this came from. I was reading 355 and laughed my ass off when Karin threw herself at Sasuke and he complete snuffed her. : P I love Karin, and probably for all the wrong reasons too! Anyways, this will hold me off long enough to wait for some team 8 action. 

Hope you enjoyed: )


End file.
